


On the Job (Lewis) - Art

by cybel



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drive-by fanart version of a hi-res photo posted by lamardeuse to her DW journal in November 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Job (Lewis) - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lamardeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/gifts).



  
Click on the thumbnail below for a larger image:

  
[](https://postimg.org/image/4l43r9sih/)


End file.
